Controle
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: One shot – Yaoi – Lemon – 1x2 – Lidar com sentimentos nem sempre significa ceder o controle. Sentimento e controle não são, necessariamente, opostos.


Bem... o que dizer? Esse fic, sabiamente, nunca seria postado, mas tive um surto e resolvi colocá-lo no ar.

Insana, eu? Com certeza.

Boa leitura! Avisando que há cenas lemon, se não curte nada disso... bem, volte daqui!

* * *

**Controle**

Deixei um de meus dedos penetrar seu corpo, ouvindo um gemido baixo em resposta.

Eu adorava vê-lo jogado sobre os lençóis daquela forma... tão entregue.

Mas nunca durava muito tempo e, daquela vez, não seria diferente.

Nem meio segundo depois, seu corpo estava sobre o meu. Meus joelhos em seus ombros e seu membro tocando, incomodamente, minha entrada.

Era sempre assim.

Ele no comando.

Nunca poderia ser diferente.

Seu olhar deixava claro que o posto de comandante supremo sempre seria dele, e seu corpo, definido, lhe dava a certeza desse poder.

E eu me sentia bem sendo subjugado por ele, era como realizar uma nova fantasia a cada dia.

Em uma investida firme, meu corpo foi penetrado. Gemi de dor, cravando minhas unhas em suas costas.

Ele gostava disso, eu podia enxergar bem no fundo de seus olhos, que a dor que eu causava, era bem vinda. Uma resposta aos seus estímulos em meu corpo.

Em um movimento fluido, ele se deitou sobre mim, penetrando minha carne completamente, me fazendo planar sobre um misto de dor e fascínio.

Eu adorava a forma que seus olhos me fitavam.

Predadores, certos da minha submissão.

Tirei minhas unhas de suas costas e me preparei para a segunda parte do ato.

Meus dedos foram para seus cabelos, acariciando-os, no exato instante que sua boca quente tomou a minha, em beijo lento e carinhoso.

Era assim que ele me dominava.

Investia firme contra meu corpo, me deixando com a sensação de estar sendo partido em dois, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seus beijos e toques eram suaves, carinhosos, e seus sussurros, dizendo tudo que eu queria ouvir, eram baixos e hipnotizantes.

E isso, unido à força impressionante que era ter seu corpo sobre o meu, me levava para a beira do abismo, de onde, minutos mais tarde, ele me empurrava.

Senti sua língua enroscar-se a minha, sufocando meus gemidos e pedidos desesperados.

Era sempre assim... ele me conduzia, me levava para onde quisesse.

Sua boca escorregou por meu pescoço, em uma profusão de beijos extremamente carinhosos. Lágrimas já inundavam meus olhos, desesperadas. Eu queria e precisava de um alívio, mas ele não permitia. Continuava investindo de forma firme e rápida, mas seus beijos e toques eram, deliberadamente, lentos.

Era impressionante como ele conseguia fazer aquilo... lento e rápido.

Uma sincronia impressionante.

Seus dedos fortes ergueram meus quadris, fazendo sua carne penetrar ainda mais fundo meu corpo exausto. Seu gemido foi baixo, quase sussurrado, mas me fez perder o último fio de controle que me restava.

O controle que geralmente eu deixava para o ato final, quando seus dedos me proporcionavam o prazer tão esperado.

Gritei, incoerente, puxando os fios macios de seus cabelos.

Ele riu.

O desgraçado só riu, aumentando a força das estocadas e diminuindo o ritmo dos beijos.

Em um último, e desesperado, recurso, contraí meu corpo, quase o impedindo de investir contra mim.

Ele gemeu mais alto, tomando-me entre seus dedos.

Bingo!

O orgasmo nos atingiu ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo imaginar em como nossos corpos conseguiam ter tanta sintonia.

Nossas respirações ofegantes eram o único som no quarto luxuoso, mas eram o suficiente.

O abracei de forma firme, enlaçando sua cintura com minhas pernas, mantendo-o tão próximo quanto possível. Ainda não queria voltar pro mundo de máscaras depois de tudo.

Não queria vê-lo frio, como sempre, não dispensando mais palavras que o necessário. O queria naquela cama, beijando-me de forma carinhosa e murmurando coisas que jamais seriam ditas fora dela.

Perdidos em algum lugar onde somente o orgasmo parecia ser o importante, ficamos vários minutos na mesma posição. Ele saboreava as ondas de prazer que percorriam seu corpo, eu saboreava seu peso sobre mim.

Então, lentamente, palavras doces começaram a deixar seus lábios. Declarações e tudo mais. Sua boca estava colada ao meu ouvido, me fazendo apertá-lo, ainda mais, contra mim.

As lagrimas agora desciam sem permissão, mas eu não podia refreá-las.

Senti seus dedos firmes, acariciarem a lateral de meu corpo, para depois descansarem na cama, dando-lhe apoio suficiente para se erguer e me fitar.

Seu sorriso ampliou-se ele beijou minhas lágrimas, uma a uma, lambendo-as como alguma espécie de felino. Uma espécie muito, muito linda.

-Por que chora? – Sua voz soou mais firme e eu, involuntariamente, me contraí. – Diga-me, meu anjo, o que há? Gosto de te ver chorando, mas não nessa situação.

Dei um sorriso melancólico e acariciei suas costas.

Quantas vezes havíamos passado pelo mesmo ritual? Quantas vezes aquelas frases foram repetidas?

E quantas vezes a minha resposta foi uma mentira?

-Não há nada. – Disse, mentindo novamente.

Mas daquela vez, o jogo pareceu mudar. Ele queria respostas verdadeiras e eu... eu talvez tivesse coragem para lhe dizer a verdade.

-Vamos variar, Duo... que tal a verdade dessa vez? – Seu sorriso desapareceu, mas ele permaneceu parado, ainda dentro de mim.

Saboreei a sensação de ter uma parte sua me completando, antes de responder a verdade que ele tanto queria. Mas só eu sabia que a verdade não lhe faria bem, não me faria bem.

-Eu choro por medo, por mágoa, por decepção. – Disse, apertando-o mais contra mim, querendo ter certeza que ele não deixaria a cama.

-Eu acho que...

-Na verdade, eu quem acho, Heero. – Disse, tentando não chorar.

Mas percebi que, naquela hora, eu podia fazer tudo, menos _não_ chorar.

Seus olhos brilharam, febris e eu me assustei. Não era aquela reação que eu esperava, não quando estávamos começando a trilhar um caminho sem volta.

-Diga-me o que acha. – Ele pediu, docemente, beijando o canto dos meus lábios. – Diga-me finalmente a verdade que você sempre ocultou com um sorriso e uma mentira, a cada vez que saía dessa cama.

Isso me pegou de surpresa e, automaticamente, meu corpo se contraiu e ele gemeu.

Eu ri, achando a situação toda bizarra.

Teríamos a conversa que eu ansiava e temia, durante todos os meses que compartilhávamos aquela cama, com ele ainda enterrado, profundamente, dentro de mim.

O mundo era um lugar estranho.

-Eu acho, aliás, sempre achei que tudo o que temos... – Abri meus braços, estendo-os na cama, mas não tirei minhas pernas de seus quadris. – Não é o suficiente.

-Diga-me o que é, então. – Seu sorriso era cínico, mas seu olhar estava ávido.

-Compromisso. – Disse, tentando soar simplista.

Mas não era tão simples assim, pude perceber pela mudança da cor nos olhos azuis de Heero. Ficaram mais escuros, mais duros, mas não menos carinhosos.

Era uma contradição, mas o carinho ainda estava lá.

-Quer que eu me prenda a você?

-Quero que me ame.

-E o que fazemos aqui não é amor? – Sua voz soou zombeteira e senti uma raiva estranha se apossar de meu peito.

Ele tentou se afastar e, sendo mais forte que eu, achou que podia escapar. Mas eu segurei seus ombros com força, cravando minhas unhas nele.

Seu sorriso não desapareceu, só tornou-se mais selvagem, mais necessitado. Mas o ignorei.

-Quero amor além dos limites dessa cama. – Disse, sério.

-Para que? O que importa além dessa cama? Dos nossos corpos, huh? – Ele se moveu e eu o senti enrijecer dentro de mim.

Gemi, apertando ainda mais seus ombros.

Aquele jogo era pra dois.

-É o que quero. – Falei, ondulando os quadris, vendo seus olhos flamejarem.

-Essa tática não vai funcionar. – Seu rosto afundou-se em meu pescoço,enquanto mordiaminha pele.

-Talvez essa funcione. – Inverti as posições, em um movimento rápido, e me sentei sobre seus quadris.

Ele gemeu alto e agarrou minha cintura, tentando me manter parado. Mas não obedeci... daquela vez não fui submisso.

Me movi, rápido e forte, vendo-o se arquear e ofegar, descontrolado.

-Quero mais que isso. – Disse, ofegante, sentindo-o penetrar fundo em meu corpo.

-Isso é só o que pode ter. – Declarou, apertando minha cintura, machucando-a.

-Então... – Forcei meu corpo para baixo, contraindo-me. – Isso é só o que pode ter de mim. – Tirei suas mãos de mim, com força, e me ergui, saindo da cama em seguida.

Seus olhos fecharam-se e eu gemi, insatisfeito.

Mas não ia me render de novo.

Peguei minhas roupas no chão, vestindo logo minha blusa. Meu corpo protestava, insatisfeito, mas haviam outras maneiras de me satisfazer e não seria me submetendo, novamente, a Heero.

O tempo de brincadeiras acabara.

Mas parecia que Heero não pensava assim.

Silencioso, como uma cobra, ele sentou-se na beira da cama e me puxou contra si. Meu corpo foi penetrado de uma vez só e eu gritei de dor, me debatendo, fracamente.

-Você é meu. – Ele sussurrou em minha orelha, pontuando cada palavra com uma estocada firme.

Ele sempre fora bruto, mas jamais me machucara. Não como daquela vez.

Mas Duo Maxwell também sabia jogar.

Enfiei as unhas em suas coxas, arranhando-as, machucando-as, tirando tanto sangue quanto possível. Ele respondia apertando minha cintura e estocando meu corpo com força.

Tentei machucá-lo, feri-lo de algum jeito, mas ele estava ganhando o jogo. Meu corpo inteiro protestava e já estava a ponto de me render.

Mas ele mudou as regras, novamente.

Com um cuidado deliberado, me pegou nos braços e me deitou na cama.

Como, diabos, ele conseguia alternar entre a violência e o carinho daquela forma?

-O que, exatamente, me propõe, Duo? – Ele indagou, colocando minhas pernas em sua cintura.

-Com... compromisso. – Respondi, com a voz falha.

-Eu aceito. – Ele disse, sorrindo docemente e me penetrando. – Pensei que nunca iria propor.

O encarei, incrédulo e ele beijou-me os lábios, com tanta doçura quanto possível.

E, pela primeira vez, eu o senti completamente, fazendo amor com meu corpo.

Fazendo amor comigo.

Enquanto o sentia me possuir, com deliberada lentidão, minha mente vagou, até muitos meses antes.

Voltou a um encontro estranho, em um lugar entranho e que acarretou uma série de situações que desembocou, justamente, naquela noite.

Meu primeiro encontro com Heero.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Fazia frio.

Fazia muito frio.

Tanto que eu me encolhia dentro do meu casaco, parado no ponto de ônibus, esperando o maldito meio de transporte.

Já fazia uma hora que estava parado ali.

Começava a pensar em como sair dali. Um táxi seria o mais óbvio, mas duvidava que o dinheiro que tinha no bolso pagaria uma corrida até meu apartamento.

Foi quando ele surgiu.

Não necessariamente "_ele_", me refiro a Quatre. Heero estava com ele.

Os dois caminhavam na minha direção, mas o árabe pareceu não me reconhecer, porque, se não fosse eu a chamá-lo, com certeza teria passado direto.

Depois que se aproximaram foi que notei o porquê de toda a desatenção de Quatre.

Um pouco distante de mim, estava Trowa. O moreno era dono do coração de Quatre, mesmo que não soubesse disso ainda.

Uma estranha coincidência, eu diria.

Enquanto Quatre vinha de um lado, Trowa vinha de outro e me sentia meio esmagado pelos olhares que trocavam, era como estar no meio de fogo cruzado.

Mas não era, exatamente, isso que me incomodava.

O oriental de olhos azuis ao lado do árabe que me fazia sentir... desconfortável.

Quando a distância de Quatre era menor, abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas ele sequer prestou atenção. Caminhou até Trowa e, simplesmente... começou a caminhar com ele, dando as costas para mim e para o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes.

Quando os vi cruzar a esquina, lancei um olhar confuso ao rapaz, vendo-o dar de ombros.

-Heero Yuy. – Estendeu a mão, sério e eu correspondi.

-Duo Maxwell. – Disse, sorrindo. – Acho que você também é amigo de Quatre.

-Na verdade não tanto, eu apenas o fiz dormir com Trowa. – Arregalei os olhos, chocado com aquela franqueza. – E você?

-Estudamos juntos. – Respondi, ainda zonzo.

-Estou falando sobre você querer dormir comigo. – Abri a boca, para dizer algum palavrão para ele, mas não consegui. – Quer ir pro meu apartamento? Moro perto daqui.

Permaneci parado, mudo e constrangido, como uma estátua de mármore.

Ele cruzou os braços, soltando um palavrão baixinho por causa do vento gelado que soprava. Ao mesmo tempo estremeci, mas, certamente, não foi pelo frio.

-Heero, eu... – Comecei, mas tive que parar.

O olhar que ele me lançava, me fez tremer novamente.

-Vamos logo. – Falou, firme.

Seu braço passou por minha cintura, praticamente me arrastando pela rua.

Não protestei, nem ofereci resistência. Apenas me deixei levar, confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinado em como o poder e a masculinidade exalavam de seu corpo.

Impossível não obedecê-lo.

Naquela noite, sem palavra alguma, conheci o lugar que seria minha fonte de prazeres por muito e muito tempo.

Ele me possuiu com força, arrancando gemidos e gritos sufocados.

Fui submisso, como fui sempre, dali por diante.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Duo?

-Hum? – Gemi, de volta ao presente, sentindo-o me estocar com um pouco mais de força.

-Está distante, algum problema?

-Não, Heero, nenhum. – Sorri, acariciando suas costas.

Ele voltou a me tocar, carinhosamente, e me permiti divagar novamente.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Depois do primeiro encontro, muitos se sucederam.

Heero me telefonava, me pedindo para ir até ele.

Eu obedecia e tinha noites e mais noites de prazeres inimagináveis.

Não haviam muitas palavras, na verdade, não havia quase nenhuma. Por esse motivo, eu conseguia me lembrar, claramente, da primeira conversa decente que tivemos.

Dois meses depois da primeira noite, estávamos em sua cama, deitados lado a lado.

Não havia carinhos depois que... fazíamos sexo. Geralmente eu me levantava e ia embora, mas naquele dia, em especial, ele me pediu que ficasse.

-Sente-se bem aqui, Duo? – Me virei pra ele, assustado.

Não por ele perguntar, mas por parecer, genuinamente, interessado na resposta.

-Sinto-me bem com você. – Respondi, sinceramente.

Ele deu um mínimo sorriso e me puxou para perto, abraçando-me. Me senti relaxar, completamente, estranhando, a princípio, o gesto. Mas logo depois já me sentia mais confortável.

Enlacei sua cintura, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

Ficamos algumas horas ali deitados, falando sobre diversas coisas e, pela primeira vez, conheci o homem com quem ia pra cama. O homem que me proporcionava horas de prazer.

-Você é uma pessoa tão ativa, Duo. – Ele começou, parecendo cauteloso. – Não pensei que faria um trabalho tão... – Se calou, constrangido.

-Eu entendo, mas a História sempre foi minha paixão. – Afirmei, arriscando-me a lhe dar um beijo rápido. – Estranhamente eu me sinto bem entre múmias e papiros antigos.

Ele riu.

E eu me deliciei.

-Já você realmente parece um advogado. – Disse, cauteloso. – Parece estar sempre tão... certo do que faz. – Ele deu de ombros, passando os dedos por minhas costas.

-Mas não é algo que me excita. – Falou, buscando meus olhos. – Aliás, são poucas as coisas que me excitam.

-Espero ser uma delas. – Disse, espontâneo, mas logo depois me arrependi.

-Oh... sim. – Ele sussurrou, perigosamente baixo. – Você é o que _mais_ me excita. – Minhas bochechas coraram, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Me tomou, novamente, para si.

A maior alegria daquela noite foi saber que havíamos dado mais um passo, rumo a algum lugar que eu não sabia qual era.

Mas parecia ser maravilhoso.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

De volta ao presente, senti-o sair lentamente de meu corpo, me virando de bruços.

-Relaxe. – Sussurrou, delicadamente.

Assenti, sentindo-o me penetrar logo em seguida.

Sabia que a noite seria longa.

Longa o bastante para que várias memórias aflorassem em minha mente.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Desde a noite de nossa primeira conversa, as coisas mudaram.

Coisas sutis, mas ainda sim, completamente, perceptíveis.

Eu não ia mais embora depois que transávamos, haviam palavras e até algumas brincadeiras.

Mas fora da cama...a situação tornava-se estranha.

Era como um mundo a parte. Quando estávamos deitados, abraçados, pertencíamos, efetivamente, um ao outro, mas quando nossos pés tocavam o chão frio de seu quarto... tudo mudava, bruscamente.

Não haviam sorrisos, nem palavras doces.

Só o silêncio constrangedor.

Mas eu me habituei, principalmente, porque, enquanto as coisas pareciam piorar fora da cama, quando estávamos nela, os carinhos aumentavam, as palavras de afeto fluíam.

Era uma felicidade... parcial.

Mas eu não sabia que queria mais.

Não até aquele momento.

Estava jogado na cama, uns cinco meses depois de nos conhecermos. Heero estava entrando no quarto, o rosto desprovido de emoções, mas seus olhos brilhavam, maliciosos.

Abri minhas pernas e braços, convidando-o, mudamente, arrancando um sorriso curto de seus lábios. Comemorei a pequena vitória, internamente.

Mas foi cedo demais.

O telefone tocou e Heero o atendeu, sentando-se na cama, ao meu lado.

Não tinha intenção de ouvir a conversa, mas Heero não parecia se importar, pois me puxou para um beijo, apalpando e tocando, descaradamente, meu corpo.

Tentei suprimir os gemidos, mas não consegui. E logo estava certo que, quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha, sabia que havia alguém bem perto de Heero.

Quando o foco da conversa tornou-se mais pessoal, tentei ignorar meu corpo e ouvir as palavras de Heero.

Ele dizia algo sobre encontrar alguém em um restaurante e, em como seria bom sair de casa para conversar com alguém que, julgava ele, ser extremamente interessante.

Mas não foi essa parte da conversa que me prendeu mais a atenção.

Pior foi ouvi-lo dizer que sua vida estava entediante e que passava todas as noites na cama, sem nada de interessante para fazer.

Aquilo magoou e eu percebi que, meu peito se apertou, não por raiva, mas por mágoa.

Foi quando percebi que estava apaixonado.

Naquela noite, em especial, o sexo foi mais violento. Eu lutava contra meu sentimento e lutava contra Heero.

Quando ele caiu, exausto, sobre meu corpo, me contorci, me levantando.

-Onde vai, Duo? – Sua voz soava meio... assustada.

-Vou embora. – Respondi, sem olhá-lo. – Não quero entediá-lo mais essa noite. – Me vesti e fui embora, sem mais uma palavra.

Não chorei e nem poderia. Só chorava quando Heero me torturava, negando meu alívio. Chorar por algo que não fosse isso, me tornaria mais fraco.

E ser fraco era tudo que eu não precisava.

No dia seguinte, já de noite, meu celular tocou e eu o ignorei.

Sabia de quem era o número.

Vários minutos depois minha porta foi arrombada e Heero entrou, saindo em seguida.

Comigo em seus braços.

Ele me tomou com carinho, alternando entre momentos insanos e calmos.

Acho que foi naquela noite que ele aprendeu a ser o bastardo que era desde então. A força de seus movimentos unidos ao carinho de seus toques, nasceu naquela noite.

E foi naquela noite também que eu chorei pela primeira vez, depois do ato.

Foi quando surgiu a primeira mentira.

Ele indagava se tudo estava bem e eu respondia que sim.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Tentei manter minhas lembranças vivas, mas tudo se perdeu, novamente.

Seu gemido rouco arrepiou todo o meu corpo e, junto com ele, atingi outro orgasmo.

Era incrível a capacidade que ele tinha de me levar cada vez mais alto.

Meu corpo estava dolorido, tinha que admitir, mas ele me acolheu em seus braços com tanto carinho, que toda a dor pareceu sumir.

-Você estava distante. – Ele sussurrou, calmo.

-Estava lembrando da nossa história. – Confessei, sentindo-me um tolo.

-Eu fui um bom bastardo com você. – Disse, sorrindo e me abraçando com mais força. – Nunca tive coragem de te pedir mais do que me dava.

-Você queria? – Perguntei, espantado.

-Sempre quis.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Passado..._

Sentia suas mãos em meus quadris, me puxando, fazendo meu corpo bater, violentamente, contra o seu. Sua carne me penetrava, rija, certeira.

E eu gemia, deliciado com toda aquela masculinidade que ele exalava.

Quando já não conseguia mais suportar meu peso, desabei na cama, sentindo-o deitar-se sobre mim, ainda estocando meu corpo.

Não protestei, apenas empinei os quadris, dando-lhe liberdade para tomar-me em seus dedos.

-Você é lindo... – Ele sussurrou, ofegando. – Adoro estar com você, nunca... nunca me deixe aqui sozinho. – Essas e mais algumas palavras foram murmuradas, quando ele estava no limiar entre o gozo e a explosão.

Quando tudo acabou as palavras se foram, junto com o orgasmo.

Naquela noite percebi que não o tinha por inteiro.

Nosso mundo se resumia aquela cama. Nem um metro a mais.

E a pior parte era... que eu já o amava.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Me ama desde aquela noite? – Ele indagou, parecendo, genuinamente, surpreso. – Só depois daquela noite?

-Foi quando percebi. – Expliquei sorrindo.

-Acho que nunca te dei o que merecia. – Eu ri, deslizando meus dedos por seu abdômen, alcançando seu membro.

-Oh... sim, você sempre me deu. – Ele negou, suprimindo um sorriso.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus, possessivos, e eu me rendi, pensando que nunca conseguiria dominá-lo.

Na primeira vez que quase... quase o dominei, ele estava meio bêbado, mas me mostrou que quem comandava era ele.

Fechei meus olhos, a lembrança me assaltando, subitamente.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Estava em seu apartamento e ainda era dia.

Heero estava deitado no sofá, uma garrafa de alguma bebida forte, quase vazia, lhe fazia companhia.

Me assustei, porque nos oito meses que estávamos juntos, nunca o havia visto beber.

Heero gesticulava e sorria, sozinho.

-Heero? – Chamei, depois de trancar a porta.

Ele não me respondeu, só estendeu os braços, num pedido mudo. Estranhei, mas o peguei no colo, colocando-o, em seguida, na cama.

-Quer alguma coisa? – Perguntei, preocupado.

-Quero fazer amor com você. – Sua voz era pastosa e eu ri.

Primeiro uma felicidade idiota me invadiu, ao ouvi-lo dizer que queria "fazer amor", depois senti uma vontade maligna de fazê-lo saber como meu traseiro ficava dolorido a cada vez que dormia com ele.

A princípio, ele não parecia se importar.

O despi, o toquei, o acariciei, sentindo-o se render e até mesmo abrir suas pernas para me acomodar.

Aceitei o convite e, com deliberada lentidão, deixei meus dedos prepará-lo. Minha ereção pulsava, ansiosa, mas Heero tinha outros planos.

Quando me posicionava para penetrá-lo, seus olhos voltaram-se em minha direção, vibrantes, brilhantes, deixando claro que não iriam sucumbir.

Meu corpo foi jogado na cama e penetrado sem nenhuma preparação. Gritei, mais de indignação do que de dor, mas o brilho nos seus olhos me fez calar.

-Nunca, Duo, entendeu? – Mordi os lábios, sentindo-o se afundar mais em mim. – Eu comando você, não o contrário.

-Não é justo. – Disse, de maneira quase infantil.

-Claro que é. – Rodou os quadris, me fazendo gemer. – Você gosta... você adora quando estou assim... te completando. – Assenti, ainda emburrado. – Então não tente me dominar, Duo... nunca.

O brilho em seus olhos me mostrava que ele falava sério e, por mais que eu quisesse testá-lo, conhecia bem sua força.

Foram poucas as vezes que tentei controlá-lo.

Foram as transas mais doloridas e prazerosas que já tive.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Quando o beijo terminou, eu ofeguei, sem ar.

Heero riu, me abraçando ainda mais forte, quase me fazendo protestar.

Mas não poderia, não quando sabia que, tudo que desejei, durante os dez meses que estávamos juntos, era sentir aquele aperto carinhoso.

Sentir que era amado.

-Eu não sei quando comecei a te amar. – Disse, sério, ignorando meu enorme sorriso. – Acho que foi no mesmo dia que te conheci, ou pouco depois.

-Por que, então... – Parei, tentando organizar as palavras, mas ele me calou.

-Eu nunca disse porque não sou bom com as palavras, mas, se você prestasse atenção, perceberia em como meu corpo sempre te disse isso. Acho que você foi tolo. – Soquei seu braço, levemente.

-Está me chamando de cego? – Tente soar indignado. – Como eu poderia saber se quando saímos dessa cama você me tratava como um estranho?

-Mas eu já havia lhe dito que te amava? Não se lembra? – Forcei a memória e, segundos depois afirmei, de forma veemente.

Minha mente vagou para algumas semanas antes.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Estávamos deitados, abraçados, sujos e suados.

Mas eu não me importava.

Naquele dia, eu já sabia que o amava e já tinha muito mais do que no início.

Ele já admitia que não fazíamos sexo, que fazíamos amor, me falava coisas delicadas, mesmo que só fosse quando estava dentro de mim, e sempre me abraçava, carinhosamente, quando tudo terminava.

Mas eu não sabia distinguir o que ele sentia por mim.

Até aquele dia, quando minhas esperanças foram alçadas a uma altura absurda, mas claro que logo depois foram esmagadas.

Estava quase dormindo, embalado pelo ritmo da respiração de Heero, mas ouvi, perfeitamente, quando as palavras saíram de seus lábios.

Eram baixas, hesitantes.

-Eu te amo. – Estremeci e rapidamente ergui meus olhos, encontrando os deles.

Ele me encarou, friamente e eu perguntei o que ele havia dito. Sua resposta foi seca, dizendo-me que não era nada.

-Eu ouvi você dizer que... me amava. – Repeti, baixinho.

-Não seja ridículo. – Me encolhi e ele me abraçou.

Naquele momento tive a certeza de que Heero estava comigo por sexo, por pena, por afeto, por algum ritual satânico, mas nunca porque me amava.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Por que, Heero? Eu sofri tanto depois daquele dia. – Confessei.

-Acho que eu gostava daquele joguinho. – Disse, sorrindo de forma travessa. – Eu sabia que você me amava, mas... e se eu dissesse que também te amava? E se tudo desse errado?

-Seu medroso de uma figa. – Me sentei na cama, abraçando meus joelhos. – Não entendo! Se você gostava de mim, porque me tratava de forma fria quando saíamos dessa maldita cama?

-Tinha medo de perder tudo que tínhamos. – Declarou, sentando-se atrás de mim, me acomodando entre suas pernas. – Sem contar que pensei que o sexo não seria o mesmo e, sejamos francos, nós dois nos completamos nesse ponto.

-Concordo! – Disse, animado, sentindo-o beijar meu pescoço. – Então estamos comprometidos?

-Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha... – Sorriu, me beijando. – A escolha foi feita meses atrás, quando eu te trouxe aqui, pela primeira vez.

Ficamos abraçados, murmurando coisas idiotas que estavam em nossas gargantas há muito tempo. Claro que ele fora um sádico bastardo ao me machucar, me fazer duvidar antes de, finalmente, confessar que queria estar comigo, mas... ainda sim tudo tinha valido a pena.

-Você vai continuar me tratando da mesma forma, longe daqui? – Perguntei, um pouco temeroso.

-Precisa confiar que não vou te magoar. - Falou, solene e eu sorri. - Vamos comemorar!

-Como? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, curioso.

-Da melhor forma possível. – Senti seus dedos em meu corpo e suspirei, só assentindo, mesmo que meu desejo fosse sair pela rua, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Não seria assim.

Sempre da forma dele, do seu jeito, o controle em suas mãos.

Como devia ser.

Da forma que eu amava.

_Owari_

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até a próxima!

Bjus!


End file.
